El Legado libro 1 verdan,pelea,regreso
by losnuevemundosdelrey
Summary: continuacion alternativa del legado, sunset regresa de su desaparicion lista para confrontar a sus amigas y revelar su legado asi como las nuevas amenazas que traira su despertar asi como los sentimientos de las dos chicas que la salvaron y las dudas de sus amigas y maestras sobre su recien adquirido poder y origen
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1 revelando la verdad

sunset ahora convertida en el unico demonio que existe se d cuenta que debe decirles atodas la verda no puede ocultar

su secreto debe contrles lo que y en lo que se a convertido ella esta asustada

acambiado despues de absorver el nucleo de su ermano ella tomo sus poderes y recuerdos ella ahora no tiene limites para

loque puede hacer o crear y esta asuatada de ser crontrolada por su poder

pero confia en sus amigas

han pasado dos dias desde que derroto a wane desde esa noche no regreso ala escuela o a casa de la diretora ocillo estaba

preocupado por su maestra ella se encontraba enfrente de la escuela ela debia darexplicaciones a todos no sabia si le crerian o como reccionarian al saber la verdad pero debia confrontarlas ella tenia lo que habia estado buscando toda su vida y no iba aperderlo nunca

en la direccion estabn celestia luna y las mane six hablando del asunto de la desaparicion de sunset llevaba dos dias

sin regresar acasa o ala escuela estaban muy preocupadas discutien que asuntos tomar celestia declaraba que no podian ir ala policia porque sunset no tenia papeles de su exisecia alli ella era de la otra equestria y todas sabian que nohabia

como hbia estado viviendo sin papeles twilight estaba muy procupada ella creia que se habia de ese mundo y no iva

a volver de repente la puerta de la oficina se habrio y entro la persona que habian estado buscando

sunset saludo atodas mientras fue recibida de difernetes formas

pinki pie la abrazo fuertemente

flutershy lloro de alegria al verla

rarity que estaba sentada dio un salto de dicha al verla

rainbow dash se enojo con ella por que habia desaparecido

apple jack calmo a rainbow pero confrontando a sunset por su desaparicion

twilight la abofeteo frente a todos enojada y triste por que penso que se habia ido sin despedirse de ella

celesti y luna la calmaron pero preguntando donde habia estado sunset se separo de pinki se dirigo a una de las sillas

tomo asiento y con una mirada serie se puso acontar lo que habia pasado la llegada de ocillo la historia de su origen su verdadero padre su pelea con wane el uso de sus poderes como habia dado vida atales criaturas el contrato de wane con las chicas y posterior mente la muerte de este mismo

las presentes no creian lo que habian escuchado que sunset fuese un demonio que tenia el poder para crear mundos viajar

por el tiempo el espacio y las realidades asu antojo era dificil de creer todas estaban dudando entonces un gato aparecio

de la nada y les dijo que era verdad todas se sorprendieron del gato que hablaba

el gato se pesento como ocillo yo soy una creacion de ser superior mi nombre es ocillo lo que maestra estar diciendo es verdad ella ser un demonio ser superior alo que los presentes entender que no estaba jugando

pero que sunset fuera u demonio todavia no lo podian creer

h twi fue la que pregunto si habia cambiado alo que sunset respondio que no todavia seguia siendo la chic que se procupaba de sus amigas pero queria que lo mantuvieran en secreto por que no sabia como iban a reaccionar las personas alo que todas asienten sunset se iva aretirar por el resto del dia mañana regresaria a clases como de costumbre pero solo queria regresar asu casa

despues de la escuela las mane sseven se encontraban el el parke platicando

asi que la razon por la que estabas tan rara el la piyamada fue por que fuiste apelear dijo aplejack asi es respondio sunset sabia que tendria que detener a wane

rarity no podia creer que la persona que conocieron en el colegio las ubiera engañado para atacar asu amiga aloque todas asienten pero pinky todavia no podia creer que sunset fuera un demonio estaba sorprendida como el resto.

sunset pregunto si ahora la veian de forma diferente pero pinky respondio que asus ojos seguia siendo la misma chica que deseaba tener amigos alo quetodas dijieron que era su preciada amiga que no importa si es una pony de otro mundo o un demonio o un dios para ellas ella era su preciada e inseparable amiga entonces lloro unas lagrimas de sus ojos mientras sonreia ella habia encontrado lo que siempre habia estado buscando un hogar una familia un lugar al que pertenecer en ese momento era realmente felis.

un dias atras en el lugar de la batalla

se encontraban varios grupos de invstigadores encontraron restos de las criaturas que wane uso contra sunset

cientifico a no puedo creer las muestras que hemos allado no son nada como lo que existe en este mundo y los rastros de energia son totalmente desconocidos no se parecen aningun tipo de energia que exista en este planeta es lo que ivas adecir verdad profesor dijo un honbre de actitud serie y fria

comandante sombra a llegado si fue una verdadea sorpresa que hubieramos encontrado esto son restos facinntes y los rastros de energia son increibles no se comparan anada que haya visto en le pasado quien es el joven que lo acompaña señor a el es el nuevo mienbro del equipo de busquea sera el quien se encargara de atrapar al objetivo

ha entonces tiene una pista de donde se encuentra la criatura que hizo esto.

si se encuentra en una ciudad cercana llamada ponyville mañana en lamañana iremos a investigar esa ciudad comandante que tipo de criatura estamos buscano por lo que veo toda esta destruccion y los restos de estas criaturas no me imagino que hizo esto adecir verdad no tengo ni idea pero con los rastros de energia y las lecturas de la noche pasada algo es seguro es una criatura sumamente poderosa como nada que se aiga visto teniente shining su mision sera buscar a esta criatura y atraparla sino puede eliminela es peligrosa entendido teniente si hare lo que este ami alcance para cumplir la mision

conque ponyville ah pasado tiempo desde que regrese acasa como estarn todos.


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2 nuevos enemigos nuevas amenazas

equestria

las cuatro princesas reunidas estaban conversando acerca de los acontecimientos pasados hace unos dias atras se habia sentido una alteracion en la magia toda criatura magica habia sufrido extranos fenomenos los peganos no podian volar los unicornios no usaban magia los ponys terrestres no podian usar su cuerpo eficazmente las princesas no podian usar su elemento y discor no tenia poderes esto duro unos momentos para despues regresar ala normalidad

presente

celestia debemos encontrar la causa de esta anomalia magica sea lo que fuera fue una fuersa muy poderosa para afectar acada ser de equestria

lo se luna no sabemos que fue pero es una fuersa poderosa

tia no hemos padido definir que tipo de magia causo esto pero hemos encontardo un libro antiguo de la biblioteca del imperio de cristal que nos sera util hablade una antigua fuerza que podria estar relacionada

candance que es esa fuerza antigua pregunto p twi es este libro mostro candance se trata de del libro de mitos antiguos todas se mostraron credulas un libro de mitos no es una cosa muy ficticia dijo luna no no es asi este libro cuenta que hace mucho tiempo existio una criatura que no pertenecia aninguna raza de este mundo este ser llego de las estrellas este poseia poderes unicos podia dar forma ala imaginacion alterar la realidad y dar vida alo que no tuviera este ser goberno sobre una nacion perdida hace mucho tiempo pero esa nacion desaparecio por un desastre y el abandono este mundo

candace ese ralato es estrano pero esparecido no creen unser llegado de otro mundo podria ser un ser de un mundo diferente como el mundo atraves del espejo magico pero no estamos eguras de que sea cierto lo es es cierto dijo una voz de la nada todas mirarnon asia arriba d donde venia la voz resulto ser discor seguido entro shinig exaltado por que discor rompio las barreras del castillo

disculpen la intromision pero lo que acaba de mostrar la rosada pero es una verdad amedias explicate dijo celestia es mejor que les cuente una historia

despues de contar lahistoria de los demonios y su gran legado de magia y sangre esa es una historia deamsiado ireal dijo shining alo que discord respondio la prueba viene de los acontecimientos pasados y del hecho de que no encontramos la fuente de la anomalia por que no se origino aqui sino en otro mundo dijo discord

ptwi eso no puede ser te esta refiriendo al espejo ne es asi discord asi es ptwi el espejo el camino al mundo donde esta tu exaprendis celestia el mundo donde esta sunset dijo ptwi si es asi ese mundo es donde se encuentra un demonio y alparecer desperto hace poco lo que paso fue una alteracion magica dimensional causada por el despertar de ese demonio inconciente mente todos los presentes estaban sorprendiods si era verdad ese mundo sunset sus amigas estaban en grave peligro debo ir de inmediato dijo ptwi detente grito celestia por que me detiene princesa debemos ir para detener esa amenaza como dijo celestia como la detendremos escuchaste a discord son seres muy superiores acual quier enemigo al que hallamos conocido nolose dijo ptwi pero si no hacemos algo ellas estaran en peligro primero debemos contactar con sunset para saber si ha pasado algo dijo celestia al que ptwi asentio el libro todavia tengo el libro para comunicarnos le escribire para saber si halgo ha pasado

canterlot high

casa de la directora sunset regresaba de su reunion con las mane six regesabaa acasa de la directora para tener una charla sobre su futuro dudndo sobre entrar de repente la puerta se habrio y luna estaba frnte a ella mirando como dudaba en entrar la tomo de la mano para que entrara osi no se resfriaria por el frio ya dentro de la casa celestia habia hecho la cena y le pidio que fuera a alistarse para cenar ya las tre comiendo en silencio

sunset pregunto esta bien para ustedes que este aqui a lo que las hermanas se miraron como si no entendieran la pregunta estabien para ustedes que me quede aquidespues devlo que les conte mi verdadero origen y en lo que me he convertido no soy un ser alto dijo celestia tu eres tu tu yo de ahora no tiene culpas de tu pasado tu ahora eres parte de esta familia no imorta lo que seas lo importante es quien eres lo que me lleva a este asunto sunset quieres convertirte en mi hija dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

que no entiendo dijo sorprendida sunset

lo que digo es que qquiero adoptarte legalmente como tu madre osea que seas oficialmente mi hija no te agrada la idea dijo con una exprecion triste

no en realidad me hace muy feliz realmente me hace feliz respondoio sunset para luego abrazar a celestia luego uniendose luna las abrazo a ambas

de noche ya antes de dormir sunset recibio una llamada de h twi que pasa es raro que llames tan noche preguntando sunset

es que tenia gnas de oir tu voz dijo twi realmente me preocupe cuando desaparesiste y ahora que volviste temia que desapareciese de nuevo no temas twi ya no volvere a irme me gusta este lugar y me gusta estar contigo.

ya veo eso me hace felis sunset hay algo que debo decirte mañana puedes venir ami casa en la mañana no hay problema rspondio sunset te vere mañana y colgo sunset para acostarse ocillo dijo y este respondio si crees que debi volver dijo alo que este respondio usted deseas esta felicidad no hubiera sido feliz en otra parte

sunset sonrio con la respuesta y dijo ya no me llamas maestro y me tratas de forma respetuosa es lo que usted queria si es verdad deseaba ser trata de igual bueno es hora de dormir si dijo ocillo acurrucandose en cama sunset pensaba la forma de gato le ueda bien en frente de la casa de twi una persona aparecio

estoi en casa me pregunto como le hira a twi en la escuela

equestria

hace dos semanas

soy libre no puedo creerlo sea lo que fuera esa energia no era nada como hubiera visto tan6to poder afecto toda equestria bueno no importa se de donde vino la fuente de ese poder no es de este mundo pero tiene rastros de estehora de seguir el rastro si devoro ese poder sere invencible y todos temeran a tirek


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3

confesiones y confrontaciones

canterlot high

sunset habia despertado asia tiempo que no dormia por que su cuerpo no lo nesecitaba pero ella deseaba descansar en el hogar que tenia y que estaba de regreso

ya despertada se cambio de ropa y fue al comedor donde la esperaba celestia preparando el desayuno

todavia no se ha levantado luna pr gunto sunset alo que celestia contesto que habia estado despierta asta tarde asi que todavia estaba dormida respondio celestia se durmio tarde porque se quedo despierta tan tarde

bueno estaba preocupada de que volvieras a irte sin avisar ya que tienes mucho miedo de lo que eres ella quiere salvarte todas queremos salvarte tu no estas sola nos tienes a nosotras tu familia

al oir esto sunset derramo unas lagrimas familia eso era lo que habia estado buscando todo este tiempo su sed de poder fama y respeto solo era un camino lo que ella siempre habia deseado era un hogar y ahora lo tenia

ya despus de haber desayunado salio con rumbo ala casa de h twi

en el camino se preguntaba por que htwi la habia llamado para que se vieran en su casa las dos asolas esa duda la tenia en su mente todo el camino

en frente de la escuela el espejo dela estatua comenzo abrillar derepente algien salio de golpe

ptwi no importa cuantasveces haga esto no me acostumbro vamos spike tenemos que encontrar atodas si quiero averiguar que paso

peo ptwi donde las buscaremos es sbado y no tienen clases tampoco sabemos si estan enteradas de algo

lo se spike pero debemos buscar la fuente de esa magia es demasiado peligrosa no podemos dejar que equetria sea afectada por esa magia debemos encontrar su origen y hacer lgo si se saliera de control no solo equestria este mundo tambien seria afectado

twilight dijo una voz de legos volteo amorar al deuño de la voz era luna quien habia regresado ala escuela por que olvido algo el dia anterior

que sorpresa no sabia que vendrias por que no llamaste dijo luna estab feliz de verla luna sensei podria llamar atodas necesito hablar de un asunto muy importante

sunset dijo htwi vienvenida pasa este es mi cuarto disculpa pero mis padres salieron por asuntos de trabajo anoche y estaran fuera por una semana pero no te preocupes ellos confian mucho en mi asi que tengo simpre todo listo para hoy

no entiendoque quieres decir me llamaste anoche por que querias decirme algo muy importante asi que vine pero que necesitabas decirme

bueno primero quieres algo de beber traere algo de jugo en lo que htwi salio de la habitacion sunset se preguntaba de que queria hablar sunset miraba la habitacion de htwi pensando esta habitacion parece una biblioteca tantos libros por tods partes realmente le gustan los libros son realmente parecidas las dos

perdon por la demora dijo htwi entrando con bebidas no hay problema respondio sunset realmente tienes una habitacion interesante se nota que te gustan los libros dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro sunset

es que me gusta entender las cosas dijo htwi con una sonrisa mientras ponia las bebidas en la mesa y bien de que querias hablar parecias muy nerviosa por telefono cuando me llamaste anoche al oir eso htwi se sonrojo mientras miraba a sunset lo queria decirte era mientras cminaba para sentarse al lado de sunet su pie resbalo terminando con sunset en el piso y htwi sobre ella perdon eran las palabras de twi mintras miraba a sunset por caer sobre ella termino desalineando su ropa se podia observar su figura sobre salir de una forma bastante sexy en ese momento htwi no penso con claridad lo siguiente que paso fue que sunset sintio sus labios juntandose con los de htwi

htwi la staba besando sin pensar en nada mas solo la beso la siguio besando por un rato hasta que reaccionono sbia lo que habia hecho y aun asi lo disfrutosus labios su suavidad la sensacion disfruto del beso

para cuando sunset reacciono ya habian pasado varios segundos despues de seprar sus labios no podia evitar mirar htwi

su impresion no se hizo esperar por que aparte del beso sunset noto que su apariencia habia cambido tenia alas y unas gafas echas de energia era como su transformacion en mighnig sprkle pero conservaba su personalidad esto tal ves era debido l contacto con su magia habia amplificado sus poderes magicos si una pequena parte de su magia demoniaca habia cobvertido uns montañas desiertas en valles llenos de vida y magia que le pasaria a htwi al tener contacto directo con su magia

te amo esa palbra hizo reaccionar a sunset levanto la mirada para observar htwi con la cara roja sus alas desplegadas y su antifaz de magia como reaccionar alo que acaba de pasar

canterlot high

la maestra luna habia reunido atodas las mane five ya que sunset y htwi estaban en casa de esta ultima no estaban presentes y la directora celstia termina los ultimos arreglos de los papeles de adopcion tampoco estaba

ya reunidas pwti saludo y abrazo asus amigas pero las preguntas no se hicieron esperar ptwi por que estas aqui pensabamos que estabas muy ocupada con lo de ser princesa alo que esta respondio

chics he venido por algo muy importante ptwi comenso acontarles los hechos la magia desconocida las alteraciones de su mundo y los cambios que causo las chicas entendieron lo que ocasiono todo hace un mes hace dos semanas fue cuando sunset desperto como demonio y cuando sunset acepto el nucleodel demonio que queria matarlacomo decirle asu amiga que el origen de esa poderosa magia y la amenaza de su mundo y este es su propia amiga comoc se lo explicarian a ptwi que la causa de todo esto y aquien debe destruir para proteger su mundo es sunset su preciada amiga y compañera

ptwi dijo aj se que esto sera dificil de creer pero sabemos aquien estas buscando o mas bien la conocemos

eh dijo con la mirada confusa ptwi aque se refieren con que la conocen de quien estan hablando...

no no puede ser no hablan hen cerio quieren decir que sun

asi es una voz respondio ala distancia ptwi volteo ere sunset quien habia regresado y estaba acompañada de htwi y celestia quien las trajo hola ptwi ha pasado tiempo me alegro de verte por lo que veo ha pasado algo en equestria si no por que razon habrias venido ya que tus responsabilidades como princesa no te lo permitirian

sunset la razon por la que vine es por que un gran poder malignose origino en este mundo su fuerza es tal que afecto a equestria la realidad el espacio el tiempo la magia y la vida fueron afectados fue una alteracion total de las leyes del mundo todas las princesas nos unimos ino pudimos hacer nada esa fuerza magica apesar de ser una par tdel ser original era mas poderosa que todas las princesas juntas y tu mee esta diciendo que eres responsable de todo tienes que darme una explicacion que paso

sunset llamo a ocillo que por orden de sunset habia permanecido en casa descansando de repentu un gato aparecio ptwi se que do sorprendida ese era un gato que podia hablar pero era mas sorprendente el hecho de que habia magia en le pero era magia oscura maligna

me llamo maestar dijo el gato

si alo que sunset respondio ptwi quieres saber que paso entonces te contare todo pasaron varias horas despues de que sunset contara lo ocurrido su encuentro con ocillo el hecho de que era un demonio su despertar su pelea con wane haber asesinado asu unico familiar y abssorvido el nucleo completando su estado como el unico demonio que existe cuando sunset termino de contar la istoria ptwi no podia creerlo la historia que acababa de escuchar pero podia sentir la enorme magia oscura recoriendo el cuerpo de su amiga

puedes hacer una demostarcion todas las mane six la profesoras se sorprendieron co a pregunta de su amiga menos sunset que esparaba algo asi te creo no me mentirias lose incluso puedo sentir una etraña magia dentro de ti pero qiero creer que no es verdad sunset miro por la ventana ya era de noche se odia vel la luna clara mente esta bien te hare una demostracion todas miraron fijamente a sunset sus ojos habian cambiado de color a dorado y de repente les pidio que miraran por la ventana hacia la luna se podia ver claramente de repente la luna de color blanco cambio se podia observar como surgian muchos colores en ella que hiciste pregunto ptwi alo que sunset respondio te lo mostrare de repente el ecenario cambio no estaban en el comedor de la casa de la directora estaban sobre una colina se podia observar alo legos mares bosque montañas verdes y prados de repente todas se preguntaron donde estaban alo que sunset dijono lo reconocen miren alcielo que ven todas miraron y se dieron cuenta era la tierra lo que se miraba alo lejos en el cielo estamos en la luna con un poco de mi poder he convertido la desolada luna en un lugar habitable con vegetacion oceanos y aire puroesta sera prueba suficiente parar que me creas verdad ptwi alo que esta asintio con la cabeza sunset las teletransporto atodas al comedor de nuevo en un instante todas tendra dudas de lo que puedo hacer pero ya hablaremosde eso mañana ya es tarde ai que quedense a descansar aqui celestia ya pregun asus padres si podian quedarse adormir y estuvieron deacuerdo en que se quedaran el fin de semana aqui

base secreta

teniete shining acabamos de recibir estas lecturas se originaron en la luna dijo un soldado si lose lo sabe teniente si no han visto las noicias ni el cielo todos la han visto y nuestros satelites lo confirman la luna a sufrido una terraformacuion total oceanos montñas prados bosque es la luna ahora un lugar lleno de vida que clase de criatura es la que estamos buscando si puede crear un mundo habitable y lleno de vida en un instante cuanto poder pose y esta denuestro ladoo sera un enemigo


	4. Chapter 4

captulo 4 el inicio de la batalla parte 1 mane siete vs tirek

canterlot high

todas se habian ido a dormir ya pasaban de las 10:30 pm como sunset dijo que responderia las dudas de todas en la mañana ya que aunque conocian el hecho de que sunset era un demonio y tenia grandes poderes nunca se imaginaron que llegaban atal magnitud convertir la luna en un mundo en el que se podia vivir crear oceanos bosques prados y aun mas llenarlos de vida en su totalidad desde dragones hadas pequeñas lobos del tamaño de una casa ballenas que podian volar hasta gigantes de roca hielo y fuego

sabian que sunset tenia poderes pero eso lo llevo a otra escala su amiga si queri podia crear vida de la nada no solo eso ella podia crear incluso mundos de la nada todas intentaban conciliar el sueño pero el impacto de lo que fueron testigos no las dejaba mientras todas lidiaban con los recientes hechos

mientras tanto sunset lidiaba con sus propios problemas habia mostrdo una parte de su poder a ptwi que estaba segura que se impacto con la revelacion de su historia ella como princesa y alumna de celestia le contara la verdad y es posible que termine pasando lo mismo que en su sueño podria terminar siendo tacada por ptwi pcelestia pero ahora con sus poderes despertados y controlados no perderia pero no queria pelear con ellas pero no podia evitar pensar en la razon por la que vino, su poder sin querer habia afectado equestria y tenia que arreglarlo y tambin estaba la confesion htwi

flahsbac

sunset dijo htwi sabes te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi cuando estab tomando lecturas de las extarñas anomalias de la escuela te vi por un momento pero algo me habia llamado la atencion de ti no sabia que era pero en ese instante me enamore pero entonces me viste y me perseguiste huy por verguenza pero no deje de pensar en ti en ese instante no supe que habia algo misterioso ahora lo entiendo dijo htwi mientras sus alas se estendian sunset te amo quiero mostrarte mis sentimientos pero si voy mas lejos tal vez te asustes pero me detendre por ahora ya que es tarde deberiamos ir atu casa con la directora celestia

fin del flahs back

maestra dijo ocillo parece que le preocupa algo,ocillo te dije que me dijieras sunset prefiero que me llames por mi nombre no me sientocomoda sintiendo que debes reverenciame debemos dormir mañana sera un dia agitado

la noche paso pero mientras unos dormian otros trabajaban duro

base secreta

todavia no encuentran la fuente dijo el comandante sombra

no señor las señales vienen de todas direcciones no abemos donde podra estar aunque con lo que acaba de pasar las señales son muy fuertes

viendo reportes en las noticias se hablaba de lo ocurrido por todo el mundo las personas miraban la luna como en un instante se habia vuelto azul llena de vida los satelites que estaban transmitiendo imagenes mostraban bosque montañas oceanos y criaturas la luna inavitable en un instante se habia convertido en un mundo lleno de vida y sabian quien fue la causa el extraño ser,tenemos que encontrarlo lo que le hizo a la luna ahora es un mundo habitable si obtenemos ese poder nuestro mundo podria progresar de una manera inimaginable ,teniete shining debe estar preparado saldra en cuanto logremos descubrir el origen de la energia misteriosa si señor el equipo esta listo para salir en cuano lo ordene

equestria

hermana todavia estas despierta ,si luna no he podido consolar el sueño lo que sea que esta causando esto esta al otro lado del espejo magico y sunsev vive ahi tambien ptwi fue a ese lugar estoy preocupada de que algo les suceda

hermana se que estas preocupada pero tienes que descansar tenemos que preservar la seguridad de equestria,tia debes descansar dijo candace

lo se dormire pero aun asi estare alerta por si ocurre algo descansa hermana,cndace tenemos que hacer preparativos ¿reprativos? pregunto candance si por alguna razon ´ptwi fracasa y esa amenaza llega a equestria tenepos que planear una defensa esa criatura tiene tanto poder como para afectar a equestria alos alicornios discord ponis terrestres pegasos y unicornios tenemos que estar preparadas para lo peor.

canterlot high

el espejo de la estatua empezaba a brillar alguien salia del espejo era un hombre adulto de apariencia seria y orgullosa

asi que este es el mundo de donde proviene esta extraña magia puedo sentirla fluyendo cerca de aqui tanto poder en un solo lugar esta fuerza magica esta cantidad no tiene igual ni siquiera cuando obtuve toda la magia de equestria

no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad si obtengo este poder no solo equestria sino todo el multiverso sera mio pero primero debo obtener este poder esta cerca en esta siudad pero como esta por todas partes no puedo en contrar el origen pero sin duda se encuentra en esta ciudad la encontrare la fuente de este poder y lo tomare todo

ala mañana siguiente tods habian despertado y se encontraban comiendo a ecepcion de sierta chica sunset todavia no despierta seguira dormida todas preocupadas pr su amiga celestia y luna pensaron que debian ir ha hablarle para que desayune pero entonces

podrin dejar descansar ala maestra dijo una voz todas se sorprendieron era ocillo ,aque te refieres se sente mal si es asi nesesitamos todas se mostraban angustiadas

no la maestra esta bien de salud el problema es su cuerpo,aque te refieres ocillo dijo celestia con preocupacion es simple aunque ella asimilo el nucleo de wane su cuerpo todvia esta pasando por la transformacion ella aun no es un demonio completo ella sigue adaptandose asu nuevo cuerpo y su cuerpo se adapta a sus nuevos poderes asi como sus memorias su cuerpo todavia nesecita estabilisarse

pero no se supone que ya estaba bien sunset dijo que no habia problemas

si deberia ser asi pero como su cuerpo originalmente era mortal no era caps de contener todo ese poder por eso ha estado evolucionando paso a paso por eso aveces sucuerpo necesita descansar por eso les pido que la dejen dormir un poc...

de repente un ruido se escucho arriba el sonido de las ven tanas rompiendose todas subieron pero la imagen que vieron las sorprendio

una persona desconocida estaba sujetando asu amiga del cuello sunset se encontra debil al parecer el sujeto se alimentaba de su magia y sin esperarlo el sujento desconocido atraveso el estomago de sunset con su mano alo que ella escupio sangre sin control

no puedes utilizar tu magia verdad las palabras del sujeto dejo impactadas alas chicas

no se lo que pasa pero eres mi oportunidad para restaurar mi poder asi que solo muere

despues de esas palabras

el suje to desconocido fue lanzado afuera de la casa por una patada

como te atreves a acerle eso a nuestra amiga el sujeto noto que las siete chicas estaban liberando magia mas que eso su apariencia habia cambiado todas mostraban una transformacion

quien eres dijo ptwi

no me reconoces eso es muy cruel viniendo de la princesa que me encarselo muy bien dejeme presentarme soy tirek su majestad y he venido por lo que es mio esa poderosa magia que tiene es niña

no la tocaras dijo apple jack

nosotras la protejeremos dijo rarity

pagaras por erirla dijo pinki

lamentaras haber tocado anuestra amiga dijo rainbow dash

no te perdonare por herirla dijo flutershy

tirek no se como escapaste pero volveras al tartaro dijo ptwi

te atreviste a tocarla lo pagaras caro dijo htwi

muy bien muestrenme su magia pequeñas asi la devorare tambien y cundo termine con ustedes terminare de devorar esa magnifica magia

base secreta

señor

que pasa soldado dijo sombra

hay reaccion el elemento desconocido a sido ubicado y hay multiples señales

muy bie preparen las tropas saldermos de inmediato y teniente shining es hora de mostrar el traje que hemos creado

si señor eltraje esta listo ire primero para asegurar la situacion


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5 las mane seven vs tirek parte 2

esa fue una buena patada dijo tirek a jusgar por tu apariencia tu deves ser la aj de este mundo

quien eres dijo ptwi

vamos no me reconoces dijo apesar de mi apariencia no reconoces esta hambre de poder,este poder me pertenece yo debo poseerlo es demasiado poder es ..

que me esta pasando ..

no puedo mantener mi ..

asi que ya esta sucediendo

todas voltearon a ocillo que hablaba,el poder de ama es muy grande y complejo alguien que intente tomar algo de su poder sin su permiso reaccionara de esta forma ,que forma dijo sci twi,esta descontrolandose esta cambiando al usuario la magia que maestra otorgarles a ustedes es estable controlable pero la magia que el tomo es inestable y incontrolable.

tirek esta cambiando a abandonado su forma humana y regresado a su forma centauro su tamaño creciendo se nota desde afuera de la casa

esto es increible solo tome un poco de su magia pero el poder que poseo ahora mismo es igual al que tenia cuando enfrente ala princesa twi,no puedo esperar a tomar todo su poder pero de repente su forma cambio a su forma humana,que por que he regresado a esta apaiencia tal vez no eh asimilado todo el poder me retiro pero volvere,tras decir esas palabras tirek se desvanece y desaparece. todas voltean a sunset pero como no despierta se preocupan aunque la herida ya sano.

tirek que se encuentra en medio de la ciudad no puede ocultar su malestar haber dejado toda esa magia mas aun que los elementos de este mundo tengan acceso a ella mientras su enojo se detiene nota unas precensias desconocidas son magicas pero diferentes alo lejos observa como de unas camionetas bajan personas con ropa parecida son agentes aviendo llegdo al ultimo lugar donde una fuente de magia aparecio, teniente seguro que estas son las cordenadas,si soldado aqui es la ultima posicion de donde se obtuvo rastro del elemento misterioso, pero este lugar es el centro dela ciudad por eso debemos ir con cuidado,no se quienes sean pero podrian ser una molestia pasare desapercibido hasta que estabilice mis poderes.

los soldados dirigidos por el teniente shining vigilaban la ciudad yel comandante sombra llego ala escuela canterlot

señor esta bien que nos separemos del teniente shining aunque las señales vinieron de este lugar tambien desaparecieron en la ciudad,por eso nos dividimos en dos equipos nesecitamos cubrir ambas areas ademas estoy familiarizado con la encargadas de este lugar

la directora celestia junto con las demas estan en la habitacion de sunset tratandola pero notan que su herida esta curada no podian creer lo que veian apesar de que su estomago habia sido atravesado se habia curado en un instante todas incredulas ovservavan a sunset todavia dormida ahora solo estaban celestia luna y ptwi las demas habian salido en busca de tirek no podian permitir que obtuviera mas magia cuando ptwi decidio salir tambien estaba preocupada no podia dejar asus amigas pero no podia dejar a sunset alo que la dierctora celestia le dijo que ella la cuidaria entonces ptwi salio tambien en busca de tirek

mientras celestia cuidaba de sunset el timbre sono celestia bajo a ver quien tocaba pero al abrir la puerta se sorprendio por la persona que estaba frente a ella hola sombra a pasado tiempo

hola celestia a sido tiempo

que te trae aqi tu nunca has venido a ver esta escuela por que has venido cuando fui muy clara que te mantuvieras alegado de nosotras o todavia estas enojada

por que lo estaria por que abandonaste las enseñansas de mi hermana miamore para seguir con tu camino de conquista te volviste una persona fria y despiadada que utiliza cualquier metodo sucio para lograr lo que quiere mi hermna te enseño a cuidar y proteger alas personas no ha herir y las timar ala gente

yo protejo alas personas soy un soldado peleo batallas por la paz

paz solo vas a guerras por que disfrutas herir y lastimar ala guente no creas que no he escuchado todos los rumores que circulan de ti, y que rumores escuchste sobre mis triunfos victoris ganancia controlo una importante escuel una gran compañia y gracias a mi trabajo en el gobierno poseo un cargo militar alto incluso ahora estoy en un gran decubrimiento tal vae te hayas dado cuenta pero lo que ocurrio ala luna no fue natural algo vino de otro mundo algo poderoso muy poderoso si tuvieramos ese poder no habria fin para las posivilidades de la humanidad cilonizar el espacio restaurar nuestro mundo pero eso ya lo sbias verdad,esas palabras asombraron a celestia el podria saber de sunset o tal ves la estaba probando,que quieres decir

vamos me diras que no tienes idea de que esta fuerza misterioza a estado originandose en esta ciudad

celestia temia a donde llevaba esta conversacion

si han pasado cosas rextrañas esn esta ciudad pero no le pongo atencion a esos rumores

rumores como lo que ha pasado en la luna,celestia ya deberias saber que ese poder puede mejorar al mundo ala humanidad.

en la ciudad

tirek se encontraba diambulando por la multitud su cuerpo se sentia estraño no podia controlar la estraña sensacion de hambre de poder no podia controlar esa sensacion deseaba mas poder pero no podia saccearse con nada que sea el poder de sunset.

las mane seven se habian dividido en dos grupos para vuscar a tirek ,ptwi se fue juntoa ap rd pp y htwi se fluttersy y rarity ambos grupos se separaron y revisaron la zona mientras en las noticias se daba informes sobre la noticia de la luna muchas personas observavan esto incredulas.

ptwi se preguntaba chicas creen quee hacemos bien

las tres chicas que la acompañaban la miraron, aque te refieres terroncito dijo ap,a que sunset es un demonio la quiero es mi muy preciada amiga pero ver lo que es capas de hacer senti un poco de miedo tiene tanto poder y solo fue una pequeña fracion su verdadero ´poder podria rescribir la realidad cambiar el pasado por eso tengo un poco de miedo eso me convierte en una mala amiga,

vamos twi yo tambiem me sorprendi pero admito que me asusto un poco pero sunset es nuestra amiga y eso no va acambiar nunca,

si twi piensa en esto la quieres dijo pinky pie te gusta sunset,alo que la chica azul resppondio que si ,entonces es normal tener un poco de miedo todas lo tenemos pero sunset es sunset y eso no va a cambiar, si chicas lo se pero hay algo que quiero decirles yo,amas a sunset pero co habias tenido oportunidad de decircelo pero tambien tienes que llevarla a equestria para que arregle el desastre magico que su magia ocasiono dijo pinky pie,

como ..

lo adivine

asi que terroncito tienes que llevartela de regreso dijo ap

si necesito su magia para estabilizar equestria respondio ptwi

pero volvera dijo rd

no se su magia es mas poderosa que nada que haya visto o escuchado si no tiene cuidado podria destruir todo el mundo por eso debemos sellar su poder pero quiero salvarla lamirada que tenia su tristesa no podia ocultarla ,todas miraban a ptwi mientras recordaban a sunset cuando les revelo la verdad de su origen sus ojos llenos de miedo y trisstesa.

de pronto el cilencio fue roto por una explosion

tirek se encontraba descontrolado no podia controlar la magia era muy poderosa regresando au forma centaurotoro mientras es observao por todos,lagente aterrada huye en todas direcciones atacando atodos con rayos los heridos las explociones los gritos en todos lados descontrolado destruyo todo asu paso lanzando rayos incluso alos edificios al centro comercial,pero fue detenido por uin auto que lo golpeo en la cabeza al voltear vio a prtwi ap rd y pp

mientras twi lanzaba coches con magia para golpearlos

rd corrio a gran velozidad salvando alos inocentes poniendolos en lugares seguros

ap movia autos pedasos de escombros sacando alos heridos

pp usaba su confeti explosivo para atacar

mientras peleaban tirek seguia lanzando rayos contra twi mientras ella los esquivba le pregunto por que alo que este redpondio por poder tanto poder a mi alcance como no desear tomarlo

pagaras por eso dijo twi

oh acaso era alguien importante para ti supongo que deberia hacerlo lenta mente me refiero a tomar su magia y su vida

twi sintio una ira terrible y ataco a tirek con rayos de energia constantes

tirek aprovecho su descontrol para lanzar un rayo pero fuu bloqueado por un escudo habian ye gado rarity flutershy y htwi

la pelea de las mane seven vs tirek va a terminar

canterlot high

por que crees que deberia saber de esto sombra dijo celestia alo que este respondio

por que las firmas de energia se originaron en esta escuela y curiosamente hemos rastreado la fuente a este lugar no habiamos encontrado nada sospechoso pero habia algo difernete en esta liberacion de energia

celestia sintio adonde iva todo

algo curioso no sabia que tenias una hija oh espera no tienes entonces quien es la chica que ha estado viviendo contigo investigamos un poco pero no hay datos sobre su pasado paders familia hogar no hay nada

celestia sabia lo que buscaba o aquien buscaba pero no permitiria que lastimara a su hija,pero sombra habia recibido una llamada de sus hombres le pidieron que pusiera las noticias alo que celestia predio el televisor se mostrab la batalla entre las mane seven y tirek

ciudad

la batalla habia sido prolongada por horas su batalla habia destruido un tercio de la ciudad

tantos heridos tanta destrccion miestras peleaban tirek se harto de esta lucha que habia durado mucho tiempo concentro un rayo de energiia de tal magnitud que al lanzarlo las mane seven apenas lograron esquivarlo pero el ataque habia borrado un tercio de la ciudad las chicas no podian creer lo que sus ojos veian una parte de su amada ciudad habia desaparecido casas edificios y personas muertas las chicasatonitas por lo que habia pasa no notaron un segundo ataque de tirek que no lograron esquibar a tiempo resultando heridas

canterlot high

celestia veia asus estudiantes en peligro,pero sintio una estraña luz atras de ella al voltearse vio a sunset recuperada mientras brillava sonbra tambien la vio supo que era el objetivo que buscaba pero no podia moverse el ser frente a el era peligroso muy peligroso sunset al ver las noticias salio volando en direcion de las chicas


	6. Chapter 6

capitulo seis despedida y regreso

las mane seven estaban derrotadas tirek se preparaba para darles el golpe final solo podin espera su muerte

vaya pense por un momento que me detendrian pero parece que el poder que tome de esa chica fue mayor del que crei una vez que las mate tomare el resto de su poder y luego tomare todo el poder de equestria y nadie podra detenerme tomaria tambien su poder pero no cometere el mismo error esta vez las matare

lanzando un rayo contra las chicas una explosion hiz pensar que las habia acabado pero al desaparecer el polvo miro que se encontraban intactas no solo eso un escudo magico las prottegia mientras se curaban

realme has hecho muchas cosas imperdonables

una voz se escucho en el cielo era sunset que habia recuperado su salud y avia venido a pelear

tu como deberi..

antes de que terminara de hablar sintio algo un terrible dolor cuando miro que su braso habia sido cortado por un latigo de fuego que era sostenido por sunset

aaaaaaahhhhhhh

eso fue por la herida en el estomago

tirek que uso magia para pegar su braso y la ataco con multiples rayos a lo que sunset con un movimiento de su mano creo multiples muchos abugueros en el espacio que absorvieron los rayos

no pudiendo sorprenderse cuando miro a su entorno los abugueros apareieron y regresaron los ataques contra el

eso fue por las personas que heriste

tirek lastimado y enfurecido lanzo un ataque con su puño si no podia herirla con magia usaria su tremenda fuerza pero este fue bloqueado por lazos de luz que formaron un escudo giratori de energia que regreso su ataque contra el mismo destrozando su puño

esto es por destruir la ciudad

por favor me rindo esas fueron las palabras de tirek sorprendiendo a todos estaba asustado se habia dado cuenta de la gran diferencia de poder mas a un se habia dado cuenta que sunset era peligrosa y despiadada

si no se rendia ella podria matarlo o algo peor cerrando los ojos esperando una respuesta pero no escucho nada abrio los ojos y ya no estaba miro a todos lados y no la vio miro a las mane seven y noto que estaban mirandolo miro asia bajo y noto que estaba parada enfrente de el no habia visto en que momento llego hasta el

sunset alzo un poco la manoapuntando con su dedo una pequeña esfera negra y esto es por herir amis amigas

la esfera negra impacto contra tirek atravesandolo y dejandolo muy herido apenas sosteniendose y cansado

tomare lo que me robaste diciendo estas palabras sunset despojo a tirek de la amgia que le habia quitado convirtiendolo en humano y regresandolo a ser un anciano

las chicas no podian creer lo que miraban ellas no pudieron detener a tirek pero sunset lo habia derrotado con solo mover su mano

ptwi ya no podia negarlo ella era la causa de las anomalias magicas en equestria tenia que llevarla para que restaurara el orden pero como convencerla de ir ella habia mostrado su poder y sabia que no puede obligarla pero si se lo pedia talvez acepte regresar a equestria con ella

ahora que deberia hacer contigo eran las palabras de sunset

no puedo dejar que te vayas por que si lo hago que evitara que vuelvas a atacar a mis amigas tal vez deberia..

sunset la voz de htwi que la miraba un poco asustada ella nunca la habia mirado asi tenia miedo ella le daba miedo sabia que noqueria mostrar mas de su lado oscuro

no te matare pero te enviare al tartaro pero esta vez me asegurare de que no escapes

sunset abrion un portal y lanzo a tirek dentro aprisionandolo en cadenas y lo congelo en un pilar de hielo ahora nunca escaparas

terminando esas palabras cerro el portal,mirando a sus alrededores la destruccion la muerte,twi se oyo una voz llamando las chicas voltearon era un agente militar al acercarce twi lo reconocio era su hermano shining

twi estas bien por que tienes alas y por que hay otra tu mirando a ptwi

hermano que haces aqui pregunto htwi

vine a investigar observe lo que sucedio todo no puedo creerlo tantos muertos tanta destruccion todas esas vidas perdidas

al oir esas palabras todas se entristecen no pudieron defender su ciudad ni su hogar y conocidos

supongo que debo hacerme responsable por mi descuido por permitir que tirek tomara algo de mi poder

todos voltearon a sunset le pregunataron que hiva a hacer,sunset formo una pequeña esfera del tamaño de una canica tenia un color purpura con una aura azul la esfera emitio una luz azulada

todos observavan que todo estaba sieno recontruido las casas los edificios y y montañas pero lo que mas les sorprendio fue que las heridas de la gente sanaron mas aun las personas que habian muerto estbaban reviviendo nadie podia creer lo que estaba pasando las personas veian revivvir a sus seres amados

con esto toda la destruccion y muerte que causo tirek ha terminado

todas estaban sorprendidas y sin habla sabian de su poder peero no dejaba de inpresionarlas

bueno deberiamos volver ala escuela celestia debe estar preocupada y ademas nececito decirles algo muy importante,si tienes razon debemos contarle lo que paso

mientras volvian unas personas salian de un escondite,lo grabaste todo pregunto una muchacha si lo grabe dijo un joven con una camara,bien esto es una gran noticia

escuela canterlot

las mane 8 y shinig habian llegado

asi que esta es la escuela ala que asistes no habia tenido oportunidad de conocerla

vienvenido teniente dijo una voz seria volteando aver era sombra que estaba con celestia y esta no estaba contenta

sunset sabia por que estaba enojada

celestia corrio hasta sunset y la abrazo,sunset no entendia pense que estarias enojada por ir directo a enfrentar el peligro de tirek considerando que casi me asesinaba,claro que lo estaba pero me alegra que volvieras todas volvieron sanas y salvas

que lindo ahora que termino esta linda reunion me gustaria hacer algunas preguntas dijo sombra

y tu quien eres preginto htwi

el es mi superior respondio shinig

superior,si lamento aberlo ocultado pero soy parte de una fuerza especial creada para encontrar la anomalia que causo esos recientes aontecimientos pero no espere que la causa fuera una estudiante twi m gustaria conocer la historia completa de lo que est pasando por favor

hermano yo no pue...,estabien dijo sunset les contare mi historia

despues de un rato los dos hombres estaban en silencio lo que oyeron era demasia increible ponis de otro mundo demonios la batalla por ser el unico de una raza

chicas hay algo que debo decirles volvere a equestria

esas palabras sorprendieron a todos en especial a celestia y a htwi, mi poder causo muchos cambios en mi mundo asi que es mi responsabilidad arreglarlos por eso debo volver.

ala mañana siguiente ptwi y sunset estaban enfrenet al espejo listas para partir todas las estaban despidiendo no se preocupen pienso volver,mas te vale o sino iremos porti y te taeremos devuelta,sunset dijo celestia cuidate,si lo hare un abrazo de celestia esa censacion de calides era algo que habia buscado el calor y amor de un madre,volvere

sun seoyo la voz de htwi te esperare lo prometo y cuidare de ocillo

maestra no deberia ir con usted

no te preocupes quiero que las cuides mientras no estoy volvere pronto ,nos vamos dijo ptwi

despues de esas palabras ambas cruzaron el portal.


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo siete preludio de las guerras

las mane estaban teniendo su pijamada en casa de celestia disfrutando la noche por que sabin que ala mañana siguiente su preciada amiga volveria a su mundo con ptwi asi que las chicas disfruttaban su pijamada mientras en otro lado cuatro figuras estaban discutiendo

-eres astuta celestia quedante con tal recurso para ti misma,dijo el comandante sombra mientras insistia que debian entregarle a sunset ya que era un recurso demasiado valioso

-no es un recurso sombra es una niña que necesita amor y cuidado no un objeto que puedan usar para sus propios fines ,respondio celestia dejando claro que no permitiria que sombra ni nadie usara a sunset omo raton de experimentosb ellacuidaria de sunset le habia cojido mucho cariño como el de una madre

-señor creo que es mejor dejar esta dicucion para despues

-teniente armoracaso cree que no se de la relacion de su hermana con esa cosa teme que esto impliue a su hermana

-no señor es que no creo que podamos obligarla a hacer lo que queramos ,nosotros i nadie en este mundo podria obligarla a hacer algo contra su voluntad

-es cierto sombra tu mismo has sido testigo del poder de esa pequeña niña ,si tu quisieras amenazarla dudo que haya algo en el mundo que te proteja de su furia tu mejor que nadie debe ser conciente de lo que los nños pueden llegar a hacer si se sieten amanezados ,explico luna en un intento de persuadir a sombra

-esta bien me retiro por ahora pero que quede claro ella es demasiado valiosa para el mundosi no soy yo algien as intentara conseguir su poder ,me retiro por ahora teniente puede despedirse de su hermana si lo desea habra un cese de las operaciones necesito informar de esto a los superiores

mientras sombra se retiraba los tres precentes se quedron preocupados ante las palbras de sombra ,habria quienes quisieran usar los poderes de sunset para sus propios fines por eso debian mantenerla en secreto su existencia para que pudiera tener una vida felis y tranquila

-bueno directora celestia yo me retiro tendre unos dias libres debidoa que no sabemos como actuar ante esta situacion y candace debe estar preocupada no la he podido llamar por la seriedad de este trabajo ademas contodo lo de la destruccio y reconstruccion de esta ciudad las cosas no quedaran solo en dudas habra miedo y preocupacion intentaremos mantener esto en secreto pero muchos paises buscaban la fuente de estos fenomenos y ahora que lo sepan dudo que se queden tranquilos sin hacer nada asi que nos veremos despues dejo a twi a su cuidado

ambas hermanas entendieron las indirectas de shining a lo que asintieron con preocupacion ues sabian que tarde o temprano la identidad de sunset seria revelada y entonces su vida estaria en peligro pero hasta entonces ellas le darian el cariño que sunset tanto anelaba

en otra habitacion con las mane

\- devi ser mas cuidadosa nunca espere que un ser maligno de equestria viniera a este mundo por mi culpa ,dijo preocupada sunset

-no te culpes tu no sabias nada dijo stwi

-es cierto no es tu culpa que tirek sea un ser sediento de poder esclamo ptwi

-no puedo creer lo que hiciste salvaste todas esas vidas sunset , exclamo fluttershy llena de felicidad por aver recuperado su ciudad

-es cierto querida si no huvieracido por ti mucha gente estaria llorando a sus familiares perdidos hablo applejack

-es cierto ademas estuviste genial con eso de las llamas y los demas poderes que mostarste combinaban ala perfeccion contigo dijo dash

-ademas querida os salvaste si no hubieras venido ese tal tirek pudo habernos matada junto con las pesonas de la ciudad ,respondio rarity con alegria enn su voz

-es cierto si npo hubiera sido por ti todo seria un desolado lugar sin personas sonriendo ,contesto pinkie

en eso llego celestia ,bueno niñas ya es tarde y etuvieron usando mucha energia ya deben dormir dijo en voz tranquila la directora

-disculpe directora pero mi hermano ya se fue ,pregunto stwi

-si se fue apenas hace unos minutos pero me dijo que descansaras que despues cuando quisieras podrian hablar de lla actual situacion ,pero ya enserio deben dormir ,dijo celestia mientras apagaba las luces mirando como se acostaban las chicas.

en otro lado de la ciudad

-entonces que quieren no me saldran con otro fiasco como el de los bandalos que rondaban mini supers ,hablo un señor de mediana edad mientras miraba a dos jovenes reporteros

-no señor traemos algo que sin duda nos pondra en el aire ,hablo una jove de veinte años acompñada de su compañero laboral

-si claro con sus trabajos anteriores no son algo llamativos que pueden traer que me haga contratarlos un robo , un escandalo amoroso de celebridades o alguna confesion de algun criminal ,dijo con dudas el ejecutivo

\- no señor le traigo la noticia de lo que paso esta mañana en la ciudad su destruccion y reconstruccion asi como quien la destruyo y quienes la salvaron , esas palabras dejaron al evjecutivo con la boca abienrta

-es verdad ustedes tienen pruebas de lo que paso ,dijo el ejecutivo con voz temblorosa ante la impresion

-no pruebas tenemos todo grabado en el mismo lugar de los echossi eso es cierto entonces tyenemos un gran futuro para ustedes dos chicos ,dijop el señor con gran felicidad en su rostro

-mañana hay que publicar esto ahora es muy noche y todos estaran dormidos ,mañna en la mañana esto sera la noticia mas grande que el mundo haiga visto ,dijo la joven mientras mostraba el video al ejecutivo y a otras personas que fueron llamadas para observar incredulos lo que estaban viendo

equestria pony

en las montañas cercanas al imperio de cristal en una cueva dos vidas estaban teniendo una reunion y una charla

-no puedo creer que estoy vivo ,dijo una voz siniestra

-si fue un poco dificil restaurar tu energia magica ,despues de que fueras destruido pero por fin te he traido de vuelta ,ahora que vamos ha hacer

-es simple recuperaremos nuestro imperio y nos apoderaremos de esa magia una vez que lo hagamos nadie podra detenernos jajajaja , se escucho el ruido de las risas en toda la cuueva

en las cercanias de ponyville

-nuestro plan funcionara hay que raptar a las portadoras para debilitar a equestria despues iremos por las princesas a si la reina estara feliz ,era la conversacion de un grupo de sujetos disfrazados en la noche

en otra parte cerca del bosque everfree

un figura misteriosa cubierta or una niebla miraba el castillo de las dos hermanas

-es aqui donde se wscondio el huevo del demonio supay bueno es un lugar tranquilo y no siento su precencia pero hay magia de demonio bueno investigare porsi acaso pero si encuentro al huevo de demonio lo destruire a toda costa

continuara en el siguiente arco El Legado libro 2 Historias De Dos Equestrias


End file.
